100 Bleach Drabbles
by sayuki-hime
Summary: 100 bleach drabbles in the making, featuring Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki. Enjoy!
1. Graduation

**Title:** Graduation  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Characters:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Prompt:** #10 - Years  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** R&R please. )  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach.

_Too many words and too little time._

It had all passed by so quickly. She stood at the podium, looking out at the sea of faces before her. The faces stared back expectantly as Arisawa Tatsuki, graduating with Honors in Medical Science, gave her speech.

Her gaze focused on his face as she spoke the words carefully chosen for the occassion, spirits lifting at his encouraging smile.

After all these years, he still gave her his utmost support.

Ending was a relief. Running off stage and into the arms of the man she loved was pure estacy.

_Thank you, Ishida-kun._


	2. Roses

**Title:** Roses  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Characters:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Prompt:** #96 - Marriage  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** R&R please. )  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach.

He came to her door that night, red roses in hand, straightening his suit and pushing up his glasses. She opened the door, wearing a blue gown she had never even thought of putting on before, ready to go.

"These are for you," he said, offering her the flowers, smiling.

"Arigato, Ishida-kun." She took them, placing them inside the house on a table.

"You look amazing, Tatsuki-chan." She smiled at his compliment.

"Let's go. They're probably waiting for us."

She took his hand in hers, and they made their way to Ichigo and Orihime's wedding.

"Will we be next?"


	3. Eyes

**Title:** Eyes  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Characters:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Prompt:** #15 - Blue  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** R&R please. )  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach.

Blue. The colour of his eyes, windows to his soul.

Behind those spectacles were the beautiful blue eyes she had fallen in love with. Eyes that told her she meant everything to him, that he would protect her to the end. Eyes that told her he would be there and would be strong for her, that held the promise of their future.

Gazing into his eyes, she felt safe, secure. And as she did so, she whispered, "I love you, Ishida-kun..."

He smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "As do I, Tatsuki-chan." He gathered her in his arms, content. "As do I."


	4. Nights

**Title:** Nights  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Characters:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Prompt:** #23 - Lovers  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** R&R please. )  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach.

Ishida Uryuu was happy to spend his nights just holding her as she slept. Her face, illuminated by his bedside lamp, was all he could think about.

Her warm, soft hand on his chest reminded him that he was still alive.

Her steady, strong heartbeat told him that he was the one she chose to love.

And her long, slender legs, curled around his, hinted of their night together, as well as many more nights to come.

Ishida kissed the forehead of Arisawa Tatsuki, the girl he loved since High School, and, switching off his lamp, settled down to sleep.


	5. Marry Me

**Title:** Marry Me  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Characters:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Prompt:** #43 - Square  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** R&R please. )  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach.

It was a special night. Arisawa Tatsuki had specially prepared dinner for two, complete with candles and slow music. It set just the right mood for what Ishida Uryuu was planning next.

Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a small box and opened it for Tatsuki to see. She gasped as he revealed to her a small, square-cut diamond set in a silver ring.

"Tatsuki-chan, will you marry me?" Sincerity and love resonated in Ishida's voice. A smile crept over Tatsuki's face.

"I will, on one condition."

"What's that?" Ishida asked.

"Get down on one knee and ask me again."


	6. Dress

**Title:** Dress  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Characters:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Prompt:** #23 - Pink  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** R&R please. )  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach.

"I, ah, made a dress for you."

Ishida Uryuu blushed red as he handed the package to Arisawa Tatsuki for inspection. One of the girl's eyebrows shot up as she raised the garment out of its box.

"Pink?" She questioned, eyeing Ishida.

"I, ah, thought it suits you."

Tatsuki laughed. "Thanks, Ishida-kun, but seeing the way you're blushing, it'd suit you better."

Ishida turned away, nervously pushing up his glasses. Tatsuki grinned, and leaned foreward to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love it," she said, smiling. "And I love you."

"You'll wear it?"

"Stupid question. Of course I will."


	7. Reality

**Title:** Reality  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Characters:** Ishida Uryuu, Arisawa Tatsuki and Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Prompt:** #83 - Lost  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** R&R please. )  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach.

Ishida Uryuu watched in disbelief as the love of his life took the hands of another man in hers. How did this happen? He stared into the hard, unfeeling eyes of Arisawa Tatsuki, finally realising how much she meant to him. He couldn't have lost her, not to that bastard Kurosaki Ichigo...

"I can't lose you!" He cried, lunging forward to embrace her. He felt powerful hands grip his shoulder, pulling him away from her. He was desperate. He was -

"And cut! That's a wrap!" The director called, and Ichigo relenquished his grip on Ishida, smiling.

"Here, she's all yours."


	8. Waterfalls

**Title:** Waterfalls  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Characters:** Ishida Uryuu and Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Prompt:** #51 - Water  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** R&R please. )  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach.

The waterfalls never failed to calm his nerves when he was upset. This was his secret place, where he could be alone and sort out his thoughts. This was the place he trained, the place he cried and vented his frustrations.

And now, this was the place he shared with her.

Ishida Uryuu guided Arisawa Tatsuki over the jagged rocks in the river below the waterfall, catching her in his arms when she slipped. Happiness radiated from the two of them as their laughter rose into the air followed by the sounds of splashing.

Indeed, this was their special place.


End file.
